


That’s kinda gay man

by ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Nathaniel is Shiro and Adam’s adapted son, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut/pseuds/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut
Summary: Probably the gayest thing I’ve never writtenI love it





	That’s kinda gay man

**Author's Note:**

> Juleka:Shadow Girl  
> Rose:Garden  
> Kim:I’m fast and you’re not  
> Max:Safe ware  
> Nathaniel:Anxiety  
> Alix:Come at me bro

8:00 am  
I’m fast and you’re not added Shadow Girl, Garden, Safe ware, Anxiety, and Come at me bro to a chat

I’m fast and you’re not:What up my friends  
Shadow Girl:Nothing much, you?

Garden:I’ve been great thanks for asking Kim

Come at me bro:Okay I guess

Safe ware:I’ve been fine

I’m fast and you’re not:Nathaniel buddy you there

Anxiety:Thanks a lot Kim

Come at me bro:My sarcasm senses are tingling 

I’m fast and you’re not:Why you mad

Anxiety:I was playing Five Nights at Freddy’s and thanks to your text I died

Shadow Girl:You like Five Nights at Freddy’s too

Anxiety:Yes who doesn’t 

Garden:Me

I’m fast and you’re not:You’re lose(sent at the same time as Alix’s)

Come at me bro:You’re lose(sent at the same time as Kim’s)

I’m fast and you’re not:Jinx

Safe ware:It is a fun game

Shadow Girl:Luka says he likes it too

Anxiety:Just add him

Shadow Girl:K

Shadow Girl added Shadow Boy

Shadow Boy:What up losers

Garden:I just went on Luka’s instagram 

Garden:you’re gay

Shadow Boy:Yeah I’m gay keep scrolling 

I’m fast and you’re not:Where are you?

Shadow Boy:Up my fucking ass

Shadow Girl:We’re both in the living room of our house 

Shadow Boy:Fuck You Juleka 

Shadow Girl:fuck you too Luka

Anxiety changed Shadow Boy name to Salty Boy

Salty Boy:Do my eyes deceive me

Salty Boy:Or do I see my Tomato/Raspberry boyfriend 

Anxiety:One) chose between tomato and raspberry, and Two) I love you 

Salty Boy:One) never, and Two) I love you too

Shadow Girl:I hate you both

Salty Boy:Love you too Sis

Garden:I’m going to leave now

Garden left the chat

I’m fast and you’re not:No, I want other

Anxiety:You got it

Anxiety added Mullet

Salty Boy:Who is this Mullet, and how do you know them

Anxiety:This is Keith Kogane, he’s friends with my dads

Anxiety:Also, happy birthday Keith

I’m fast and you’re not:happy birthday dude

Safe ware:Have a great day

Shadow Girl:congratulations on getting older

Come at me bro:Happy Birthday Guy I don’t know

Salty Boy:Have a merry day

Mullet:Thanks Nathaniel and you people I don’t know 

I’m fast and you’re not:I’m Kim

Shadow Girl:name’s Juleka 

Safe ware:I’m Max

Come at me bro:Alix

Mullet: and Salty Boy

Salty Boy:I’m John Cena

Shadow Girl:This is my older brother Luka

Salty Boy:And my gay ass is out of here

Salty Boy:I’ll see you later

Salty Boy is offline 

Anxiety:I’m gonna go back to FNAF

Anxiety is offline 

Shadow Girl:FNAF is code for I’m going over to the Coffaines place to be with my boyfriend 

Shadow Girl:I don’t want to be here when they go at it

Shadow Girl:I’m gonna to be with my girlfriend 

Shadow Girl is offline 

Mullet:I have a wedding to plan, so bye

Mullet is offline 

I’m fast and you’re not:I’m going to swim with my girlfriend 

I’m fast and you’re not is offline 

Safe ware: I’m gonna go back to my tries of asking Sabrina out

Come at me bro:Don’t worry you’ll get her one day 

Safe ware:Thanks

Safe ware is offline 

Come at me bro is offline

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Keith


End file.
